


Hot in Here

by CammieFujisaki



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieFujisaki/pseuds/CammieFujisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just so hot in the house, and Nagihiko's presence just made Tadase even hotter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this used to be up on ff.net but apparently it was "too graphic" for that site so it got taken down. But really, its not that much. This is my first published sex scene though, so please don't be too disappointed in it (its really not that good). And yeah, I couldn't think of a title and the song popped in my head. OTL I apologize.

Tadase loved it when Nagihiko wore his hair like that, tied up in a messy ponytail, so that a few loose strands of hair stuck to the back of his neck, held there by the faint layer of sweat coating his skin.

And speaking of sweat, he loved the way it stuck to Nagihiko's skin, making him gleam in the faint light from the nearby window.

"It is so fucking hot," Nagihiko muttered as he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, over his head. And, oh god, Tadase loved when he did that too. He loved seeing his chiseled muscles, the abs and pecs and all the other muscles he didn't know the name of rippling as Nagihiko moved. He loved seeing his nipples, hard and pink on his chest, begging to be pinched and sucked. He loved that Nagihiko shaved, and that his chest and armpits were smooth and hairless, unlike other guys'.

Oh god, everything just set him off, didn't it?

"It is pretty hot," Tadase noted, his own tank-top sticking to his skin. He pulled on it uncomfortably, trying to draw a draft underneath it, but knowing that it probably wouldn't help. After all, it wasn't just the heat that was making him so hot, it was also Nagihiko, shirtless and sweaty, his hair pulled back in the way Tadase loved so much, and his shorts riding just a little too low on his hips.

(Oh god, he could see that incredibly sexy v-line that Nagihiko had developed in recent years).

"You must be melting," Nagihiko noted as he walked over to the couch Tadase was sitting on and took a seat on the opposite end, a sympathetic look on his face that made Tadase melt just a little bit (his big brown eyes really could just suck you in). Nagihiko tossed a water bottle at the blond who, in a daze, struggled to catch it. After juggling it briefly between his hands he managed to secure it, and thankfully if Nagihiko noticed something was out of place with his reaction he didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Tadase murmured as he grasped the cold plastic in his hand, not really wanting to admit that the heat wasn't really the problem here (although as he was wearing jeans it was rather uncomfortable, and not just because the crotch was suddenly becoming a little bit too tight).

"I don't mind if you take your shirt off too," Nagihiko said as he opened his own water bottle and brought it to his lips, "It really is hot."

Tadase watched Nagihiko's adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed the water, transfixed by the sight. His eyes followed a stray drop fall from Nagihiko's lips and run down his cheek. "Uh… oh, I don't know…."

"It's no problem. We're both guys," Nagihiko muttered as he brought the bottle away from his mouth, giving Tadase a small grin that he was sure Nagihiko did not know he possessed, but yet never failed to drive the girls (and Tadase) crazy.

"Alright," Tadase muttered, not having a good excuse as to why he should keep his shirt on and stay sweltering (except for the fact that yes, they were both boys). He slowly lifted his own shirt over his head, discarding it on the coffee table, where Nagihiko had left his.

"Ah! I just can't stand this type of weather!" Nagihiko moaned, the sound drawing more unnatural feelings out of the blond. (Oh, how he loved Nagihiko's voice).

"It's not too bad," Tadase noted, taking the chance to take a long drink of water, trying desperately not to look over at the other boy. If he did look over he would get lost in the thought that the two were half naked and less that two feet apart, that Nagihiko looked sexy beyond all belief, and that not only was his v-line remarkable, but so was the bulge in his shorts. And no, looking over and thinking these things (especially the last one) was definitely where he would be crossing the line.

(That didn't mean that all these things didn't cross his mind anyway, though, because they definitely did).

"Oh no, it's bad," Nagihiko moaned (why in the hell did he keep moaning?) dropping his head back to rest on the couch, exposing his long and incredibly alluring neck to Tadase (it was right there he could just reach out and kiss it, bite it, lick it-).

"I'm used to getting overheated because of my mom's workouts, you know," Nagihiko said as he propped his bare feet up on the coffee table (and oh god, his feet were so big! And if the sayings were true that meant his package was…)

"But this is insane! It's like that one time she took the family to the Caribbean and-" Nagihiko's hands rose as he spoke, and fucking god his hand were big as well, and they looked so muscular! Imagine what those hands could do, running down Tadase's chest, slipping into his pants, wrapping around his…

"I swear it was like a hundred and ten degrees out but yet she still insisted we leave the hotel room and-" Leave the hotel room? Wouldn't it be great if he and Nagihiko were in a hotel room? They would be all alone, no reason to worry about any unnecessary interruptions, and Nagihiko could rip off his clothes and throw him on the bed… or he could sneak up behind him in the shower and spin him around, shoving him against the wall… or maybe even turn off all the lights at night and press his body against the glass balcony door, doing him where anyone could see….

"Are you okay?"

Tadase jolted back to reality as Nagihiko leaned towards him, a concerned sort of expression on his face (and of course, like every expression Nagihiko knew how to make, this one was incredibly attractive, with his furrowing eyebrows and big brown eyes).

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Tadase knew his words would not convince Nagihiko because his voice was too high pitched and his face was bright red (even though he couldn't see it for himself, he could tell).

"Are you sure?" God forbid Nagihiko ever let anything drop! No, of course he couldn't. So instead he just began slowly crawling his upper-body across the couch. With every move he made his muscles rippled, gleaming with sweat, and it took all of Tadase's willpower not to cave into desire and lick every last inch of his incredibly toned body, because god, would licking those abs be something spectacular.

Instead, Tadase just clambered backwards, pressing himself as far back into the couch as he could. "No, I'm fine!"

Nope, Tadase's voice was definitely too high right now (he was actually almost squeaking, of all things!) and instead of understanding what was going on (Tadase was really confused on how he couldn't, as he was sure if he looked down there would be a huge tent in his pants) Nagihiko simply advanced some more.

Tadase held his breath as Nagihiko closed in on him, their naked abdomens only inches away, and the latter coming terrifyingly close to Tadase's crotch. Nagihiko stared down at his friend curiously, his mouth opening to ask a question as Tadase struggled not to breath in, because then Nagihiko's scent would fill his nose and if that didn't help to set him off nothing would.

And then, be it a miracle or a disaster, Nagihiko's eyes dropped down past Tadase's incredibly flushed face and for some reason landed on his crotch.

Tadase did not think that it was possible for eyebrows to shoot so high up on someone's forehead.

"Oh," was what Nagihiko said. But it wasn't a short, understanding sort of "oh" (the innocent sort of "oh" Amu would make when solving a math problem). No, it was a slow and sensual "oh," one that made the hairs on the back of Tadase's neck stand on end.

Instead of climbing off of Tadase (which was what he honestly expected him to do) Nagihiko ducked his head forward, his lips brushing against Tadase's outer ear as he whispered, "Now what do we have here?"

Tadase had never known Nagihiko's voice could be quite that seductive. He could feel a sudden hotness(that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room) throughout every inch of his body, even though the only part of him Nagihiko was touching was his ear.

"Did someone get hot for me?" Nagihiko's tongue suddenly darted out of his mouth, running up the edge of the ear before tracing down past the lobe.

Tadase couldn't help but moan, an incredibly loud and desperate sort of moan (one that if Kukai heard, would definitely leave him with a nickname such as whore or slut) as he felt Nagihiko's tongue slip down from his ear and move in towards his neck, slowly licking the vein that ran down it.

"Oh," Tadase managed to moan, not being able to vocalize much at the given moment, because Nagihiko was assaulting his neck, the same Nagihiko he had been lusting after for several years.

Tadase could feel Nagihiko smirk against his neck, before his lips covered a patch of his skin, sucking it into his mouth. Tadase moaned again, trying not to but finding that he no longer cared as he felt Nagihiko's fingers walk their way up his leg, stopping dangerously close to his crotch.

Nagihiko brought his lips in close to Tadase's as he rested his palm on the blond's thigh, so close to his crotch (so very close) that he was left squirming with anticipation.

"Are you nervous?" Nagihiko asked, his lips brushing gently against Tadase's as he spoke, sending shiver's down his spine.

Nagihiko's fingers ran across the top of the boy's jeans, tracing the skin so lightly that it tickled. He stopped right at the middle, his long fingers playing with the button as Tadase's breath hitched. "Ki-kind of."

"Good," Nagihiko whispered, his eyes half closed as he looked down (and god, did that face suit him well), watching his fingers play with Tadase's pants. "I am too."

And then Nagihiko pressed his lips against Tadase's, sucking him into a kiss that made Tadase a little light headed.

And oh god, was Nagihiko a good kisser. He just kissed so deeply, bringing Tadase further and further into him. And his lips were so soft, softer than Amu's had been that first time, years ago, and they tasted faintly like strawberries.

Nagihiko's mouth opened a little, sucking Tadase's lower lip into his mouth and earning a strangled moan in response as he sucked on it. His tongue darted out, slowly running across Tadase's lips in an almost nervous sort of way. Tadase just met Nagihiko's tongue with his, rolling his against the other's and relishing in the moan that left the long-haired boy's lips.

"Mmm, Tadase," Nagihiko moaned as the two separated for some much needed air, his face even more flushed than before (because it was still hot as hell). Tadase couldn't help but feel a little bit warmer himself at the sound of his name leaving Nagihiko's lips in such a sensual voice.

He had never expected Nagihiko to kiss him, and if he thought about it he got a little confused as to why he was, but Tadase just pushed it out of his mind because who fucking cared right now?

Tadase reached a hand up, starting at Nagihiko's cheek and slowly running it down his neck and chest, stopping only when he reached his abdomen. He sighed slightly, running his hand against the hard muscles, "I've always loved your abs."

"Hm?" Nagihiko looked a little intrigued, one of his eyebrows cocking slightly as he stared at the blond. But he had to admit, Tadase's hand did feel good on him. If only it would go a little bit lower….

But no, Tadase wasn't all that daring (although almost nothing would please him more than sticking his hands down Nagihiko's shorts) so instead he just let his hand trace one of the sides of his v-line, Nagihiko's skin practically crawling under his touch.

"What are you doing?" Nagihiko asked, somewhat breathlessly, as he tried not to cave into Tadase's touch.

"I don't know," Tadase whispered in response, his fingers hooking around the waistband of Nagihiko's shorts. It was all so tempting; he could just pull down a little and then….

Tadase was suddenly reminded of Nagihiko's hand's placement as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned, soon followed by the sound of a zipper being pulled open. Fuck, he had to get his pants off now or he was going to burst.

Without thinking about it too much Tadase pulled down on Nagihiko's shorts (and in retrospect, Nagihiko was probably waiting for him to make the first move).

Nagihiko quickly mimicked his movements, sinking both his hands into the waistband of Tadase's jeans and quickly pulling them down, his eyes staring intently at what he was uncovering. Tadase moaned at the release from his confines (jeans really could be a living hell) and hurriedly helped Nagihiko pull them off.

Neither boy was naked yet, but all either one was wearing was a pair of briefs so it didn't really seem like they were clothed at all. And really, there was something incredibly alluring about seeing a huge bulge in the front of Nagihiko's briefs, even if he didn't see the actual organ itself.

"God," Nagihiko moaned, leaning forward so his body was pressed up against Tadase's, their hips aligned so closely that Tadase could feel him through the fabric, feel his heat and how hard he was, and this just made him even harder himself.

Nagihiko pressed Tadase down, the blond's upper-body leaning against the arm of the couch as Nagihiko wrapped his arms around his neck. Nagihiko rocked into him gently, their crotches rubbing together, creating a hot friction that made moans leave both boys' mouths. He continued like this for a few moments, rubbing desperately against Tadase, before releasing the boy's neck and pushing him down into the cushions of the couch.

Nagihiko started rocking against Tadase once again, this time faster and more forcefully. And even though their was a thin barrier of clothes separating them Tadase could feel every inch of Nagihiko and the friction building between them. He found himself rolling his hips up to meet Nagihiko's, desperate for more contact than he already had.

It just felt so good, he thought both of them were going to loose their minds.

"Oh god," Tadase moaned, his head lolling back against the back of the couch as his back arched, "I need more."

And as good as it felt, Nagihiko would have to agree with him. There was something lacking, and maybe it simply was that there was a layer of clothing separating them.

"Okay then," Nagihiko muttered, halting the rocking of his hips as he stared down at the boy below him. He sat there, still for a moment, drawing a small whine from Tadase's lips, before he hooked his fingers in Tadase's underwear and pulled them down.

Tadase inhaled sharply, not only because the air was rather cool (well, at least in contrast to the heat Nagihiko had been giving him) but because Nagihiko was staring at his dick. And not just staring, oh no, he was eying it, almost hungrily, he would say. And oh god, he was butt-naked and Nagihiko was on top of him; it was like a dream come true.

This was really happening.

Nagihiko ducked his head down to wards Tadase's ear.

"Turn around and get on your knees" he breathed into Tadase's ear, making the blond's body go a little limp. But then a sudden thought struck him.

"Are you going to…" Tadase broke off, not really able to put it into words, but Nagihiko understood what he was talking about and just shook his head.

"No, not today," Nagihiko grinned, and for some reason that made Tadase's heart pound even harder in his chest because the way he said "not today" made it seem like they would be doing this again sometime.

Tadase obliged to Nagihiko's request, feeling a little bit foolish as he turned away from Nagihiko, leaving the other with a fine view of his ass. The feeling of being foolish quickly left him though as Nagihiko's hand snaked around his body and wrapped itself around his hardened manhood.

"Oh," Tadase moaned, overwhelmed as Nagihiko fingers ran up and down his length, starting off a bit slowly in a way that left him begging for more, but quickly speeding up in a way that made his arms gripping the arm of the couch shake and his knees tremble.

"Oh Nagihiko," Tadase moaned, unable to say anything else because all of a sudden he found he couldn't string words together to make sentences. And maybe if he could speak he would've asked Nagihiko if he was really okay with this position (after all, Tadase was getting a lot more attention than he was) but then he found that he wouldn't need to ask him that because Nagihiko had solved his own problem.

Tadase was very relieved that Nagihiko was not trying to penetrate him, but instead had removed his own briefs and was now rubbing his manhood between Tadase's upper-thighs and his butt. And to be honest, if felt really fucking good.

"Nagihiko," Tadase moaned again, as Nagihiko quickly thrusted again his legs. He moved slightly, squeezing his legs together so that Nagihiko was rubbing up against more of him.

Nagihiko groaned at this, the heat enveloping him growing as he thrusted harder into Tadase's legs, his hand pumping the other quickly.

Nagihiko couldn't help but notice that Tadase was very vocal when it came to sex (with incredibly loud moans and the cries of his name). But it wasn't as though this was a bad thing. Rather, it made the whole experience even more enjoyable.

"God, Tadase," Nagihiko groaned, feeling oh, so very close to cuming. It was all just so hot, in both meanings of the word, because Tadase's bare ass was just right in front of him and he was fucking his thighs.

"Hah, Nagihiko I'm-" Tadase didn't have time to finish his sentence (or maybe just not the willpower) before he came loudly, throwing his head back as he screamed, his cum shooting into Nagihiko's hand.

Unable to handle it Nagihiko came too (less loudly than Tadase, mind you).

The two took a minute to catch their breaths (and Tadase sat down on the couch regardless of how either one's cum might stain it, because that was not his fault and he would not be held responsible for it).

After a moment (and after grabbing a tissue from the coffee table to wipe his dirty hand on) Nagihiko spoke. "So… I take it this means you're into me?"

Tadase gave him an unamused look as Nagihiko tossed the used tissue onto the table, too lazy to go put it in the trash can. "You're just asking this now?"

Nagihiko smirked slightly, shaking his hair behind his back. "Well, you didn't ask me either. Oh, and if you're wondering, I am."

"You are what?"

"Into you," Nagihiko grinned cheekily, shooting Tadase a flirtatious sort of look. "I kind of have been for a while now."

"How long is a while?" Tadase asked, wondering why someone as bold as Nagihiko would wait so long to confront him about his feelings.

"Hmm… well, long enough to create this plan to seduce you," Nagihiko smirked before standing up (and oh yes, Nagihiko had a very fine butt) and grabbing his earlier discarded underwear and pulling it on.

"Wait, so this was planned?" Tadase was in shock, his eyes and mouth wide. Nagihiko grin never dropped.

"I know; pretty good plan, huh?"

And before Tadase could utter a word to express his extreme disbelief Nagihiko had bent over and kissed him on the check.

"Oh, you might want to go take a shower," Nagihiko said smugly.

Tadase grumbled a lot of useless words as he got to his feet. 

And so it had begun; Tadase was already well on his way to becoming an agitated and annoyed uke.


End file.
